Yoda
Yoda was a Male, unidentified species Grand Master. This meant that he was the head of the Jedi Council and the Jedi Order as a whole. He is most commonly known for how long he lived and all the wisdom he gained throughout his life. Canon History At a young age Yoda was taken into the Jedi Order as a youngling to be trained in the ways of the force. When Yoda was old enough, he became a padawan to an unidentified Jedi master who trained him in the Jedi Arts. Eventually Yoda grew old enough to be on his own and became a Jedi Knight, and then later a Jedi master where he took Count Dooku as a padawan and became a member of the council, then finaly he became a Grand Master the head of the Jedi Order. Yoda taught nearly every youngling in the order once or twice, and then always was willing to share his knowledge and wisdom with others. When the Clone Wars begun at the Battle of Geonosis, Yoda had to become a knight and fight in the dreadful wars. Example of a mission he took part in was the mission to Rugosa where he fought Count Dooku's (who was now a Sith much to Yoda's dismay) evil apprentice Assajj Ventres for the planet Rugosa. Yoda later started hearing voices in his head of late Jedi Masters, this lead to a cazy adventure of him discovering the good and bad truths of the war and unlocking the secrets to an afterlife. Yoda's final mission was to go to Kashyyk alongside Luminara Unduli to protect the Wookies from the Seperatists. However, during the attack Darth Sidious issued Order 66, luckliy Yoda foresaw the attack and managed to survive. After the attack, Yoda went to the Jedi temple to see what was going, this is where he met Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who had also luckily survived Order 66. Yoda and Obi-Wan discovered that Darth Sidious had seduced Anakin Skywalker to the Dark side and told him to kill everyone at the Jedi Temple, and that's exactly what he had done. Yoda decided to confront Sidious while Obi-Wan confronted Anakin. Yoda and Sidious ended up egaging in a deadly deul where Yoda was defeated but luckily managed to escape. Yoda went into hidingmon a planet Dagobah while Obi-Wan Kenobi went into hiding on Tatooine where Anakin Skywalker's son Luke Skywalker was living so he could eventually train him to be a Jedi, so he could be that one last hope for the Republic. Around 20 years later, Obi-Wan begun his training with Luke. However, the training was stopped when Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke went to Dagobah to finish his training with Yoda, Yoda felt unsure at first but accepted the request and began training him. When Luke was trained enough, Yoda sent him back to continue fighting against Vader and his evil Empire. A while later Luke came back to Yoda who was now old, sick and was dying. Luke had discovered the truth about Darth Vader being Anakin Skywalker and that he was his father, Luke had came to Yoda for confirmation if this was true, Yoda sighed and replied "Your father he is..." Yoda then slowly passed away and became one with the force. Canon Appearances # Star Wars Force Arena Video Game # Star Wars: Yoda's Secret War Comic series # Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace # The Phantom Menace Golden Book # Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace # The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook # Star Wars The Prequel Trilogy: A Graphic Novel # Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings Video Game # Star Wars: The Prequel trilogy stories book # Star Wars: Galactic Defence Video Game # Star Wars Battlefront II Videogame # Obi-Wan and Anakin Comic Series # Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones # Attack of the Clones Golden Book # Jedi Of the Republic - Mace Windu Comic Series # Star Wars: The Clone Wars Film # Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV Series # Star Wars: Forces of Destiny # Dark Disciple Novel # Kanan Comic series # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith # Darth Vader Comic Series # Star Wars: Rebels # The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight Picture Book # Star Wars The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel # Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back Film (First Appearance) # The Empire Strikes Back: So you want to be a Jedi? Novel # Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Junior Novelization # The Empire Strikes Back Golden Book # The Empire Strikes Back Read along storybook # Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi # Return of the Jedi: Beware the power of the Dark Side # Return of the Jedi Junior Novelization # Return of the Jedi Read along storybook # Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi # Star Wars: The Last Jedi Junior Novel